Fête au village Pache
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: terminé. ma première fic sérieuse sur shaman king! haoyoh hororen! comment une fête peut boulverser la vie de nos shaman préférer? et ban venez lire et vous le serez!
1. Default Chapter

Shaman King ne m'appartient pas malheureusement.....

Hao: heureusement tu veux dire!!!!!!! Si shaman king appartenait à cette folle dingue, on deviendrait quoi??????

Seddy: de la chair a Pater pour mes fantômes gardiens!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

et le pire dans tous sa! c'est que conne comme je le suis je suis arriver à mettre trois fois le même chapitre!!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN...

1° Chapitre. Quand tous commence.

POV Yoh

Il est 18h31, et la fête du village a lieu dans environ une demi-heure !

J'ai hâte d'y être ! peut-être que les chanteurs du village vont chanter des chansons de Bob ! qui c'est !

J'entends Anna qui m'appelle, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore !

J'en ai marre ! en ce moment elle n'arrête pas de me déranger !!!

Je descends sous ses ordres, je devrais montrer un peu plus de caractère avec elle, sinon elle va m'emmerder toute ma pauvre vie !

Puis, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime ! en fait on ne peut même pas dire « elle »…

On devrait plutôt dire « lui »…

Je ne vais pas vous dire qui vu que cette bip de chez bip de Seddy l'a mis dans le résumer !

Interruption de l'auteur

Seddy : comment sa « bip de chez bip » ?????

Yoh : bah oui t'est qu'une sale bip de chez bip !!!!!!!!!

Seddy : Yoh ! rappelle-moi de dire a Némésis - mon fantôme gardien sanguinaire qui aime bien la chair fraîche XD- de te manger !

Yoh : TT

Fin de l'interruption de l'auteur

Pour en revenir à cette histoire, je l'aimai « lui » mon autre moi, mon frère jumeau, la moitié de mon âme… Hao.

Mais comment pourrait-il m'aimer !

J'entends Anna me parler mais je ne l'entends pas ou je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, mais penser sont toutes tourner vers mon frère…

J'entends Anna prononcer le mot « mariage », je lui dis :

-Répète Anna ?

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ? tu m'as correctement entendu ! dans deux mois nous nous marions !

Oh non !!! c'est horrible !!! le seul sentiment que j'éprouve pour Anna est l'amitié !! qu'est-ce que je vais faire !!!

Elle pars et me laisse seul dans mes pensées, c'est Manta en me secouant, en me disant qu'on doit y aller, qui me sort de mes pensées. ( Je ne c'est pas si sa se dit XD)

On partit deux minutes après, avec Horro horro, Ren, Chocolove et Faust.

POV normal.

Quand ils arrivèrent, un peu près vingt minutes après leurs départs, et ils eurent la surprise en s'avançant vers la piste de danse, de voir, Hao Asakura, apparemment soul, se déchaînant sur la piste telle Britney Spears, en chantant « c'est pas ma faute » de Alizé.

Quand la chanson fut terminée, Hao, avait vu Yoh. Il s'approcha de lui les joues tout rouges et le regard dans les vape a cose de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

-Salut Otôto, comment vas-tu ?

-Ha… Hao ? sa va ?

-Moi ? pourquoi tu dis sa Yoh ?

-Hao dit moi … Ta bu combien de vers d'alcools ???

-Otôto, insinuerais-tu que je suis soul ?

-Heu…Oui ?

-Eh ben oui !!! tu viens, on va faire un tour !!!

1 heure plus tard.

Nos deux jumeaux se tenaient par la main et se tordaient de rire pour n'importe quelle raison et Yoh était maintenant soul.

-Nii-san ?

-Otôto ?

-On a plus de réserve de bière !

-C'est vrai ? va falloir aller en rechercher alors !

-Je te suis grand frère !

Et ils allèrent au gallot recherché de l'alcool !

Quand ils arrivèrent au buffet Hao dit a Yoh :

-Tu vas à gauche moi je vais à droite.

-Oui chef !

Et ils partirent chacun de leur coter, à la recherche de bière et d'alcool en tout genre.

POV Hao

En fait je suis content que Kanna met forcés à venir ! je me souviens encore se quelle ma dite !

-Mais Hao-sama ! vous allez vous amuser, j'en suis sûr !

-Jamais je n'irais pas à une fête remplie de shaman faible !

-Mais…

-La discussion est terminée !

-Moi qui pensais que vous vouliez resserrer les liens qui vous unie a Yoh…

-Quoi ? répète sa, avais-je dit, intéresser.

-Eh bien, vu que tous les shamans du village sont inviter, je pense qu'il ira lui aussi !

-Je vais réfléchir ! à quelle l'heure sa commence ?

-19 heures Hao-sama.

En fait oui ! j'avais eu raison d'accepter, maintenant ont buvaient des bière avec Otôto ! et ont se marraient bien !

Tient mais c'est… Jeanne !

Je sais ! vé lui faire une petite blague !!!

Je m'approchai d'elle, lui prit la main, et lui dit :

-Vous êtes magnifique ce soir.

Je m'agenouillais et lui baisa la main puis partit la laissant en plan, confuse.

Je vins retrouver mon frère qui n'avait pas trouvé de leur délicieuse bière !

Tant pis ! sa m'évitera de me ridiculiser en chantant des chansons d'alizé et de danser comme britney spears ! bien que c'était amusant !

Yoh me dit :

-Je n'ai rien trouvé du tout Nii-san, c'est dommage ! s'était bonne leur bière !!!!

-Oui… Mais tant pis ! on devra faire sans !

Surtout qu'avant, on devait avoir pris tous le reste de bière… À mon humble avis !

Pis sa poufiace de fiancer allai l'engueuler si elle voyait qu'il était soul !

Parfois, je plein mon p'tit frère de se qu'il l'attend au mariage ! Mais moi j'ai pas qu'il se marris avec cette pauvre Itako !

Jchui pas cruel au point de lui faire épouser la reine des enfers !!!!

Épis c'est la faute de ses parents ! Mes parents… Plus j'y pense, plus sa me dégoûte ! Mon pauvre petit frère a moi ! je suis peut-être… non c'est sûr, le méchant de l'histoire, mais je suis pas aussi cruel !/Seddy : c'est bon ta finit de plaindre ton frère ???hao : oui la je crois que j'ai tous dit !/

POV normal

Après avoir finit de plaindre son petit frère par la pensé et d'insulter Anna par la même occasion, toujours dans c'est penser, il partit encore une fois en dehors de la fête, avec son petit frère, mais cette fois sans alcool.

POV hao

/Je c'est, je suis chiante, j'aurais pu éviter le POV normal mdr XD/

Mince… J'ai eu une pensé pas très raisonnable… Si vous voulez savoir c'est quoi…eh bien je me demandais a quoi ressemblerais Yoh sans c'est vêtement !

Lé tellement canon ! comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ! je crois que c'est parce que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment détaillé et déshabiller du regard comme je le fais maintenant !

Nous sommes assis sur un banc, et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est embrasser tout de suite Yoh, sauf qu'il y a un seul petit problème, étant donné que mes gestes vont plus vite que mes pensé, je suis au moment même entrain d'embrasser Yoh et c'est délicieux !

Je relâche Yoh de mon emprise, mais celui-ci me saute au cou pour m'embrasser à son tour ! Hmmm il embrasse bien en plus le petit frère ! je me demande ou il a appris sa ! pas avec Anna j'espère ! non je ne pense pas.

Nous ne parlions plus depuis un instant, puis Yoh me lance :

-Je… Je t'aime !

suivre…

Seddy : comment hao va-t-il réagir a cette déclaration ??? vont s'embrasser encore une fois ??? c'est pour quand le prochain lemon ? eh bien vous verrais sa dans le prochain épisode de… EST HAO KESKE TU FOUS AVEC MA CORDE !!!!

Hao : on va jouez au cochon pendu avec yoh !

Seddy : mais oui ! tu vas plus tot accrocher yoh a la tête du lit ! je connais le refrain !!! j'ai placer des caméra cacher dans toutes la maison !!! même dans la salle de bain !! -

Hao : TT oskour ! qui veut bien dire a cette perverse d'arrêter de nous espionnez ?

Seddy : heu… Personne !!! n'oubliez pas de laissez vos message vos encouragement et vos menace de mort, mé pas des machin sur ma gaffe de la dernière fois...

Hao : envoyer lui des menaces de mort !!!!!!!

fantôme gardien de Seddy arrive et bouffe Hao

Seddy: review némésis (fantôme) montre c belle dant pleaseuhhh


	2. chapitre2

Fête au village Pache

disclaimer:

Chapitre 2

Résumer : la suite du 1°chapitre !

Dans le dernier chapitre :

-Je… Je t'aime !

2° Chapitres : La colère d'Anna

Hao resta muet pendant quelque minute, puis dit :

-C'est vrai ?

-Ou…Oui !

Yoh tourna la tête, se leva, mais un bras l'attrapa, lui ordonnant de s'asseoir.

-Nii-san…

-Otôto… Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime…

Hao se rapprocha plus de Yoh, le prit dans ses bras puis, l'embrassa.

Alors que leurs langues dansaient un ballais endiabler ensemble et que leurs mains se baladaient sous leurs vêtements, ils entendirent une crie étouffer.

Ils se séparèrent pour voir une Anna, stupéfaite et furieuse.

-Dégage de mon fiancé Hao !

-Et si je disait non? et puis tu le dis ton fiancé? mais vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassez? pas vrai?

-Je… Commença la jeune fille en regardant Yoh, je… Je t'aime… COMMENT PEUS-TU ME FAIRE SA !!!! À MOI ??? TA FIANCÉE !!!!!!

-Anna, tu n'es que ma fiancée imposée… Je n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour toi…

La fille reprit son air assuré, puis dit :

-Très bien ! tu expliqueras sa… À tes parents !

Puis, elle partie.

-Nii-san ?

-Otôto ?

-Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je dormirais où ?

-Avec moi voyons !

-O.K ! mais il n'y a qu'un problème…

-Lequel ? demanda Hao, inquiet ?

-Il faudra que j'aille a mon auberge, pour prendre de quoi m'habiller, et… Je vais peut-être y voir mes parents avec Anna…

-T'es pas obliger de dormir habillé tu sais...

-Hao!!!

-Je plaisante!! je vais venir avec toi!

-Merci

Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'auberge, Hao dit à son frère :

-Je vais monter directement dans ta chambre, je t'attendrais à ta fenêtre, O.K ?

-O.K !

Puis Yoh rentra dans l'auberge, puis discrètement il alla vers sa chambre. Quand il rentra dedans, son père et son grand père l'y attendait.

-Tient ! justement nous t'attendions, commença son père, Anna nous a parlé de Hao. . . Et de toi. . .

«Oh non ! pensa Yoh, et Nii-san qui m'attend a ma fenêtre »

-Et que vous à telle raconter ?

-Des choses… Surprenante nous devons dire, répondit Yohmei, elle t'aurait trouvée dans les bras d'Hao en train de vous. . . Embrasser.

À ce moment précis, ils entendirent quelqu'un qui toquet a la fenêtre, le père de Yoh regarda par ladite fenêtre, et vu Hao attendant tranquillement qu'on lui ouvre, ce que fit l'adulte.

Il le fit rentrer et le nouvel arrivant alla se positionner à coter de son frère.

-Quelle belle réunion de famille, dit Hao, la moitié de la famille réunie ! mais nous allons devoir partir Yoh et moi ! après avoir pris ce que nous sommes venu chercher biens sure!

-Non ! Yoh ne partira nul par ! je le crains ! intervint Mikihisa, il va rester avec nous !

-Heu. . . Non ! je ne pense pas non plus ! Yoh viendra avec moi ! un point c'est tous!

nous n'avons plus qu'à prendre des affaires pour toi Yoh et après on partira!

-Nous te l'avons déjà dit! Continua Yohmei, tu repartiras tout seul!!!

-Pour garder Yoh avec vous il faudra me l'arracher à mes doigts morts et refroidit! Ce dont vous n'êtes pas capable, je suppose!

Hao avança vers les deux adultes, les poussa entraîna Yoh avec lui ouvrit l'armoire, pris un tee-shirt et un jean, referma l'armoire et dit:

-Nous avons ce que nous étions venu chercher mon frère et moi! Nous pouvons donc repartir!

Il ouvrit la fenêtre fit passer Yoh devant puis passa ensuite derrière lui.

-Au revoir!

Puis il partit à la suite de son petit frère.

Les deux jumeaux s'arrêtèrent près de la forêt, Hao brisa le silence qui pesait.

-Y sont plutôt bien réagit!

-QUOI????? tu trouves qu'ils sont bien réagit???

-Sa aurait pu se passer plus mal!

-Ta sûrement raison...

-J'ai toujours raison! dit-il avec orgueil, aller! vient!

Il entraîna Yoh dans la forêt.

-Je croyais que tu dormais dans une auberge, dit son petit frère.

-Sa c'est pour tromper ceux qui voudrait m'assassiner dans mon sommeil! je vis dans une cabane dans la forêt!

-Cool!

-Avance! fit Hao en faisant mine de s'énerver.

-Ok pas besoin de t'énerver! fit Yoh avec une moue adorable.

-Je plaisantais!

/on peut rajouter lol je crois???hao: mais tu vas arrêter d'intervenir dans l'histoire!Seddy: elle est a qui l'histoire????Hao: j'abandonne.../

Ils arrivèrent un peu après dans une cabane en bois au milieux de la forêt/Seddy: je trouve que la cabane dans la forêt sa fait romantique XD/Hao: vous imaginez rien! les pas pour tous de suite le lemon! désoler de te décevoir Azalee/ Yoh alla dans la salle de bain en interdisant a Hao de rentrer/seddy: ah bah oui... on sais pas se que peut faire Hao.../Hao: tes désespérante tu sais?seddy: vi -/, puis il prit une douche se lava les dents, se mit le jean et le tee-shirt que lui et Hao avait pris et alla retrouver son grand frère qui était déjà coucher.

Quand Yoh s'allongea à coter de Hao, celui-ci le plaqua contre lui lui souffla un "je t'aime" l'embrassa dans le coup et s'endormit en le tenant toujours dans ses bras.

suivre...

Seddy: j'ai eu du mal à le finir se chapitre!!!!!

Hao: ouais! c'est sur que quand on fait ses devoirs de math le soir alors qu'ont a à chaque fois 2 exercices ta eu du mal a le finir!

Seddy: TT va voir ton frère Hao! ou je te re-re-re-re-re-tue ( sa fait bôcoup de tue lol)


	3. 3° chapitre

auteur: Seddy

Genre: romance/humour

disclamer: rien est à moi, a part les lits, les caméras, et l'alcool! ptdrr

3° chapitre

POV Horo

AïïïÏeeeuhhhhh ma tête, j'aurais pas du boire de l'alcool! J'aurais du suivre le conseil de Ren.

J'ouvre les yeux, et je voie que je suis dans ma chambre, heu avec quelqu'un a coter de moi... Quoi?

..A coter de moi...

MERDE!

J'ai fait quoi hier soir?

On est allé à la fête du village, on a vu Hao soûl, lui aussi y ce met à boire, mais où va le monde...

Bon après, Ryu c'est barrer pour draguer je c'est pas qui, ensuite... Yoh c'est barrer avec Hao avec plein d'alcool(1).

Chocolove, lui il est allé essayer ses blagues avec je c'est pas qui...

Faust, il est partit dans un coin avec Élisa... et moi jchui rester avec Ren...

Je me retournais dans mon lit pour trouver un certain chinois, qui lui aussi me regardais.

Puis nous criâmes en même temps:

-QUELQUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT!

Puis, nous nous levâmes et partîmes de notre coter sans perdre un instant.

POV Ren

Merde merde merde merde merde... pourquoi hier j'ai bu?(2) et voilà que maintenant que je me retrouve avec cette abrutie de Horo dans un lit!

Maudite fête! je savais que je n'aurai pas du y aller!

Je descendait les escalier après mettre habillé, j'allais me balader près de la forêt, et je vis la chose la plus surprenante de toute mon existence, après mettre réveiller dans le même lit que Horo.

POV normale

Yoh était coller contre un arbre, par un certain shaman ultra possessif, et n'avait pas son mot à dire, car le dit shaman ultra possessif l'en empêchait en l'embrassant.

Tout était calme, seulement deux jumeaux s'embrasant et se...

-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (3)

Les deux frère se séparèrent pour voir un chinois, qui vu la tête qui faisait, n'en revenait pas de voir les deux ennemis s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Euuuuuuh salut Ren! salua Yoh.

-Yoh? c'était quoi sa?

-Nous nous embrassions Ren! répondit Hao, sa te dérange?

-...

-Alors?

-Je te dit que les histoire de cu de Yoh, sa me concerne pas! y peut faire se qu'il veut avec qui il veut!

-OK! lui dit le pyromane avec un sourire, on va pouvoir reprendre où on en était !

Puis il ré-embrassa Yoh qui se laissa faire sans la moindre résistance.

POV Ren

Holalalalallaa je suis entrain de rêver! je viens de voire mon ami, pas pour dire le premier, entrain de se faire embrasser par notre pire ennemi, complètement scotcher à un arbre.

Et le pire c'est que Hao vient de le ré-embrasser!

-Huuuuuum... Otôto? vas expliquer à ton copain pour nous deux s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi moi? c'est toi qui ma embrasser et coller à un arbre!

-Ouai, mais c'est pas mon copain!

POV Normale

-Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuh Ren...?

-Tu sais Yoh, après ce que je vient de vivre, rien ne peut plus m'étonner! si je peut me retrouver dans le même lit que Horo, toi tu peut bien être avec ton frère...

-Attend! le coupa Yoh, tu quoi?

-Ce matin, je ne sais pas par quel hasard, je me suis retrouver dans le même lit que Horo!

Le japonais regarda le chinois avec des yeux rond comme des oranges bien mûr.

-Qu...quoi? Eh ban dit-donc... après va y avoir des autruches rose qui vont tomber du ciel avec des martiens pacifique...

-Haha je suis mort de rire Yoh! et puis! tu faisais quoi avec ton frère?

-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... et ba, hierà la fête, ont c'est soûlé avec Nii-san, après ont c'est embrassés, et puis y a Anna qui nous à vu, et qui à tous raconter à nos parents, et je suis allé dormir chez Nii-san...

-Ooooooh, rien de grave! tu pactises seulement avec l'ennemie!

-J't'en prit! arrête ton charabia! si ont peux même plus être ami avec les autres concurrent...

-Tu appelles sa un "ami"? moi j'appelle sa un amants! répliqua furtivement le chinois.

-Si tu veux! mais en tout cas, je suis avec suis avec mon frère, que tu le veuilles ou pas!

Ren resta muet, puis soupira:

-Bon si tu veux être avec Hao, c'est ton choix, mais ne répète à personne, le tu-c'est-quoi, s'il te plaît!

Yoh fit un mouvement de la tête qui montra à Ren qu'il pouvais avoir confiance en lui.

-Mais, alors! dit Hao, qui était venu se maillé des affaire de son frère et son ami, comment sa se fait que tu te soit retrouver dans le même lit que ce Horo horo?

-Bah... ont a bue...

-Quoi? hurla l'aîné, c'est vous deux qu'avez finit les bière de la fête? (4)

-Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... bon! c'est pas sa le plus important! comment je vais faire!

Hao réfléchis quelque instant, puis regarda Ren droit dans les yeux.

-Tes amoureux de lui! dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-QUOI? est mais tes atteint ma parole!

-Toi tu dis peutêtre non, mais ton esprit dit oui!

-Pfffffffffff, n'importe quoi! tu peut pas savoir se qu'il y a dans ma tête!

-Bah si! je peut lire dans les esprits!

Ren le regarda interloqué.

-Bon! d'accord! je suis amoureux de lui! sa veux pas dire que c'est réciproque!

Un peu après, Ren partit laissant les deux frère seul.

Il fallait que Ren le dise à Horo! il le fallait!

À suivre...

(1) sa ont le savait déjà Horo... t'es en retard là...

(2) eh ban... il é beau le conseil de Ren...

(3) ouai! il aurait pus crier le nom de Yoh plus tard... ont aurais peutêtre eu un lemon...

(4) et Hao... faudrait de désintoxiquer...

Hao: ... hum

Seddy: quoi?

Hao: c'est horrible ce chapitre!

Yoh: moi je trouve pas... t'en que sa...

Seddy: NAN! il est bien un point c tout! sinon j'appelle Némésis! RR pleazeuh!


	4. 4° chapitre

Autrice: Seddy

Disclaimer: rien de m'appartient, a pars les lits et les caméras!

4° chapitre

Pov Horo

Pourquoi moi?

Dîtes moi pourquoi j'ai dû tomber amoureux de lui?

Surtout de Lui...

De Ren...

Maudit sentiment à la merde!

Pourquoi c'est arrivé sur moi? pourquoi y a cette autrice trop pourrie pour...

/commentaire de l'autrice/

Seddy: tu c'est ce que te dit l'autrice?

Horo: ouai... ToT'''''''

Seddy: bon... tu auras ta punitions après le chapitre

/Fin du commentaire de l'autrice/

Ooooooh merde...

Y a Ren... qui se dirige vers moi... misère...

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, et me dit, sans me regarder, de le suivre.

Un fois arrivé dans une des chambres de l'auberge, il me dit:

Hum... donc si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'était pour te dire que je...

Oui, l'encourageais-je .

Ne me coupe pas dans mon élan Kisama! donc, je... je t'ai...

Accouche bordel! j'ai pas toute la journée!

Ta gueule! si tu m'avais pas coupé, sa serait déjà finit! Donc... je... je t'aime!

POV Ren

C'est bon, c'était dit... maintenant je n'avais plus cas me casser en vitesse grand V avant de mourir de honte...

Et bien sure, Horo a eu la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais...

Il restait planter là, comme un parfais abruti...

J'allais partir, quand une main s'accrocha à mon bras, me disant de m'arrêter.

Ta dit quoi...?

Je... j'ai dit que je t'aimais! que j'étais amoureux de toi! lui criai-je.

Et là, il eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas dû tout...

Il était là devant de moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser lent.

Je répondit à son attente en passant ma langue entre ses lèvres qui s'ouvrèrent automatiquement, et ma langue trouva la sienne, elles commencèrent par jouer ensembles, et maintenant elle dansaient sensuellement ensemble.

POV normal

Alors toi aussi tu m'aimes? demanda Ren détachant ses lèvres de celle de son nouveau petit ami.

Sa se voit t'en que sa? répondit sur un air de confidence Horo.

Justement... tu savais que Yoh et Hao son ensemble?

Non... c'est pas vrai... comment tu le sais?

Si je t'es dit que j'ai vu Hao coller Yoh à un arbre pour l'embrasser, tu me crois?

L'ainu hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Tu crois que Anna est au courant? demanda Horo.

Aucune idée... on va leurs demander?

À qui?

Hao et Yoh voyons! répondit Ren comme si c'était évident.

un peu plus tard dans la forêt-

Dans une petite maison, deux frère l'un entre les jambes de l'autre (et nan amateur de yaoi, y font pô "çà" y sont toujours leurs pantalons!)

Nii-san?

Oui Otôto?

On fera quoi après?

Après?

Le shaman fight!

Hao réfléchis cinq minutes puis répondit:

On verra au moment venu!

Yoh hocha la tête.

Il se releva des jambes de son frère qui le maintenait en place pour que son aîné lui face un massage à la tête. (et pas comme vous pensiez sûrement tous!)

Mais son chère et tendre jumeau, le retint avec ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Je t'aime Yoh...

Je t'aime encore plus! répliqua le plus jeune.

à suivre...

Seddy: j'ai eu trop de mal à finir! je n'avais plus d'inspiration! niet kedal! et pour la suite... pas la moindre idée...

Hao: laisse nous au moins savourer ce chapitre! déjà que je me trouve vachement OCC... et puis Yoh c'est pareil! il oserais pas me répondre

Seddy: c'est bon... c'est pas comme dans le 1° chapitre... et puis, la punition de Horo...

Hao: j'ai une bonne idée!

Seddy: laquelle?

Hao: il n'a qu'à aller donner à manger à El blanco!

Seddy: bonne idée Hao!

Hao: héhéhé vé pouvoir rejoindre Yoh!

Horo: je t'en supplie! je ferais tous ce que tu veux /s'agenou devant Seddy/ et puis c'est SON travaille! pas le mien/montre Hao du doigt/

Hao: oui mais c'est moi et Otôto qui te fournissons des lemon...

Seddy: et ba si c'est comme sa vous irez tous les deux! et puis j'ai toujours les versions française pour les lemons!

review please! avec des idées ! je suis à sec!


	5. 5° chapitre

Autrice: Seddy

Disclaimer: rien est à moi... mais y faudra s'y faire... snif snif...

Note: ayer! l'inspiration divine est revenu à moi! alors j'en profite! ."

5° chapitre

Hao regarda son jumeau dormir, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

Dire que y a quelque semaine encore, Yoh voulait peut-être sa mort... mais plus maintenant.

Il sourit à cette pensée.

Il prit un papier et écrit dessus quelque chose, puis sortit de la petite maison/dans la prairie lool j'déconne, il fallait qu'il change d'air.

POV Hao

Il fallait que je sorte un peu... Il fallait que je me change les idées... en se moment je n'arrêtais pas de pensée à Yoh... alors qu'il était toujours avec moi... c'est énervant!

Mais il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose...

Je sais! les X-laws par exemple... alalalalalala... ils m'embêtent ceux-là... avec leurs "sauveuse de l'humanité" quelle belle connerie... pfff c'est gamine n'a aucune chance contre moi...

Elle aura beau augmenter son furyoku, elle ne fait pas le poids contre moi!

Sa m'énerve... bon pensons à autre chose...

POV Yoh

Bah? où il est passé mon Nii-san?

Y ma pas laissé quand même?

Je me levai et pris le papier sur la table et lu qu'il était aller se prendre l'air.

Pendant ce temps j'allais préparer à manger, quand j'entendit la porte claquer.

Je suis rentrer! dit le pyromane en entrant dans la cuisine.

J'ai entendu! répondit son cadet en s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Hao le tînt par la taille et répondit à son baiser.

Hao?

Hm? répondit celui-ci en mangeant un fruit.

Tu vas faire quoi... quand tu seras Shaman King? Tu vas continuer tous tes plants...?

Je ne sais pas... mais je ne pourrais pas tous abandonner pour toi... sa fait 1000 ans que j'attend...

Mais tu ne pourrais pas changer un peu tes plants...

Yoh! je pourrais pas tous changer pour toi!

Un je ne te demande pas de Tous changer et deux, n'oublie pas, que moi, j'ai bien changé et Tous abandonner par amour pour toi! jusqu'à me faire renier par ma famille! dit-il en sortant de la petite cabane.

Hao soupira. C'est vrai... Yoh n'était pas venu à son dernier match... pour lui... il avait changé ses habitudes... pour lui... il avait été renié par sa famille... à cause de lui... la vie était tellement difficile dès fois...

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'i s'excuse... il pourrait bien changer quelque petit truc...

du côté de Ren et Horo

Les deux amants se promenais dans la forêt, main dans la main, tous les deux souriants, quand ils virent Yoh, courant à travers les bois, des larmes sécher sur son visage.

YOH! crièrent les deux amants vers leur ami.

L'interpeller s'arrêta et alla vers eux, de nouvelle larme coulant sur son visage

Horo... Ren...?

Yoh... sa va? s'inquiéta l'Ainu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Avec Hao... on c'est disputer... il éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans les bras du shaman des glaces.

Ils amenèrent Yoh dans l'auberge, et le laissèrent se reposer.

suivre...

Seddy: finit! j'ai eu trop de mal! -

Hao: vu le peu de temps que tu consacre à tes fic... m'étonne pas...

Yoh: Hao... tu m'aimes si peu?

Hao: mais non! c'est cette cingler/montre Seddy du doigt/

Seddy/en colère/ grrrrrrrrr /flingue Hao/ review please! avec des idée siyouplait! je suis à cour d'inspiration!


	6. Chapter 6

**Autrice**: Seddy

**Genre**: romance

**Note**: bon personne n'a aimé la dispute des jumeaux à ce que je vois...

Hao: non/tête de cochon vexer/ personne n'a aimer... et puis si tu fais pas une suite correct... Azalee va te faire la peau...

Seddy: ouai... mais pas de fanfikeuse en état de faire d'écrire... pas de suite! et si t'es pas content... la death fic!

Hao/gloups/ ''''''''

Seddy: nn

POV Hao

Je regardais partout dans la forêt, à la recherche de mon jumeau. Mais où était-il passé?

Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais... il fallait à tout prix que je m'excuse auprès de lui... je ne voulais pas encore le perdre... ses parents allaient en profiter... pour le faire me détester... si ils faisaient sa...

POV normal

Horo(1) et Ren accompagnais leur ami à leurs auberge, pour qu'ils s'y repose.

Anna arriva auprès de Horo et Ren pour leurs demander se que Yoh faisait ici.

"On ne sais pas vraiment, en tout cas, il était en larme quand on là trouver..." répondit Horo.

Anna partit sans dire un seule mot, et alla voir le reste de la famille Asakura.

Elle leur raconta tous ce qu'elle avait appris.

"...Et ils l'ont trouvé dans la forêt en larme!" leur expliqua la blonde, "il est à l'auberge"

"Très bien Anna!" répondit Yohmei, "Nous allons donc l'arranger pour...

Anna rentra dans l'auberge et alla jusqu'à la chambre de Yoh.

Horo et Ren était devant.

"Dégagez! je dois parler à Yoh!" dit-elle calmement.

"Pourquoi faire?" demanda l'ainu.

"Je te l'ai dit! pour lui parler! dégage maintenant!" dit-elle en s'énervant.

Les deux garçons se poussèrent et laissèrent entrer Anna dans la pièce.

Elle vit que Yoh était assis, elle vit aussi des larmes séché sur son visage.

"Yoh! j'ai à te parler!"

Il leva les yeux vers la blonde.

Elle avait l'air sérieuse, de toute manière il ne s'attendait qu'à sa de sa de la part d'Anna, après le spectacle qu'il avait donné avec son frère...

"Tes parents ont fixé la date du mariage à dans trois jours!"

Yoh fixa Anna sans expression, en état de choc, mais il n'avait pas le choix...

La blonde partit laissant son fiancé tout seul.

Horo et Ren entrèrent un peu après que la fille soit partit.

"Elle t'a dit quoi?" demanda le chinois.

"Elle m'a dit qu'on allait se marier dans... trois jours..."

"Tu le veux se mariage Yoh?" demanda à son tour Horo.

"Je... je ne sais pas..."

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et dit:

"Avec tout se qui arrive, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement..."

"Tu aimes encore Hao?" demanda Ren

"Oui..."

Les deux garçons laissèrent leur ami seul.

0o0

"Il faut à tout prix aider Yoh!" dit Ren à son petit ami.

"Oui, il faudrait pour ça..." commença l'Ainu

"...Contacter Hao..." termina le chinois.

Ils parirent vers la forêt.

0o0

"Hao-sama..."

"..."

"Hao-sama."

"Quoi, Opacho?"

"Hao-sama est triste parce que Yoh-sama est partit?" demanda l'africaine.

"..."

"Hao-sama?"

"Laisse-moi Opacho..."

"Oui Hao-sama."

Après une heure de tranquiliter, Opacho revînt dans la tente de son maître.

"Hao-sama."

"Oui Opacho?"

"Les amis de Yoh-sama veulent voir Hao-sama!"

Il leva la tête.

"Dit leurs que j'arrive!"

0o0

Hao arriva devant Ren et Horo, en leur disant:

"Vous me voulez quoi?"

"Seulement savoir ce que ta fait à Yoh!" demanda le chinois

"Quelque chose qui ne vous concernes pas!"

"Yoh est notre ami! il t'aime tu sais!" lui cria l'aïnou.

"Je sais! tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un imbécile comme toi pour le savoir!" lui cria le pyromane.

Les deux autres se turent. Puis Ren repris:

"Les Asakura vont marier Yoh à Anna dans trois jours!"

"QUOI?"

Horo continua:

"C'est pour sa qu'ont est là! il faut que tu empêches ce mariage!"

"HORO-DONO! REN-DONO!"

"REN-SAMA!"

"KLUUUUUP!"

Les fantômes de Yoh, Ren et Horo venait d'arriver, et Amidamaru dit:

"Les Asakura ont avancé le mariage à dans une heure!"

0o0

Hao, Horo, Ren et les fantômes, stationnait actuellement sur le dos de Spirit of Fire, allait vers la petite église du village, alors qu'il s'était déjà écoulé une demi-heure.

Quand ils furent arrivé, il entendirent que le prêtre disait : Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à se mariage, qu'il le dise tout de suite ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Hao ouvrit les portes de l'église et cria:

"Moi je m'y oppose!"

Yoh se retourna, ainsi que Anna, qui lui lança un regard froid comme la glace du pôle nord, alors que Yoh, le regardait avec soulagement et amour.

"Vous aimez cette femme?" demanda le prêtre.

"Vous plaisantez ou quoi? elle? je la déteste! je ne veux pas que Mon Otôto se marie avec cette folle des glaces!"

Hao s'approche de Yoh, le pris par le bras et sortit de l'église et emmena yoh avec ses amis dans le ciel.

"Je vous déposes quelque part?" demanda le pyromane à Ren et Horo.

Ren tînt Horo contre lui et dit:

"Nous descendons là!"

Puis ils sautèrent de Spirit of Fire, puis le Chinois déploya son oversoul, et atterrirent sans trop de bobo...

Hao se tourna vers Yoh et se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué Yoh..."

"Toi aussi Nii-san! ils me tenaient à leurs merci... ils m'ont obliger à me marier avec Anna... je t'aime tellement Hao..."

0o0

/Trois mois plus tard/

"Nii-san! où t'a mis le carton avec mes CD?"

"Il sont encore dehors!"

"Tu aurais pu me les ramener mon Shaman King..."

"..."

"Ha ha ha!"

Yoh alla vers Hao et l'embrassa en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

_OWARIE_

(1) c'est trop long Horo horo... donc je dis Horo...

**Seddy**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND! et vi! sa finit comme ça!

**Hao**: J'adore la fin!

**Yoh**: moi aussi!

**Anna**: pas moi! è.é

**Seddy**: alors comment vous trouvez, mais cher lecteur? c'est bien ou /sors son marteau/ pas bien? **review**!


End file.
